


Games of power

by Lad_Prime



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lad_Prime/pseuds/Lad_Prime
Summary: Optimus wakes up inside the chained Nemesis, returning from a violent interface with Megatron. He has confused memories, he doesn't remember much, who is that robot with an eye that fixes him? Where is he? Why does he feel sick everywhere?Megatron has decided to pay special attention to the prisoner.The story tell about a Prime with memory problems, a strange relation between Optimus and the Decepticon.The caracters can arrive from the Bay verse or the Prime verse.Maybe There will have moment with torture and violence.In this chapter there are no sex or interface sessions, but going on with the story will lead to these developments





	1. awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that continues (the pleasure of the enemy). At first it was a one shot, but then a real story flashed in my head.
> 
> Ps that si the english story of the italian story (giochi di potere) i used Google translate. Sorry for the grammatical error

The evening passed slowly. At least, it seemed to be evening. The temperature was relatively low, typical of summer nights. Unfortunately in that big room nothing was sure. Optimus perceived that the time frame was a long time, and that a new day was probably coming. No one had yet passed to pick up the large container that had been filled with Optimus's waste liquid during the last face-to-face encounter with Megatron. However he didn't care, he had bigger problems. His need for recharging was at an almost critical level, but he did not trust himself to fall asleep and to leave his chained body unconscious, at the mercy of some Decepticon.  
Although Optimus managed to resist for at least another three hours, he was unable to delay beyond the state of unconsciousness that greeted him dramatically quickly.  
.  
.  
.  
Here it is ~ ~  
~ we remove this container and carry the Prime in cell 717B ~  
~ forgive me the question sir, but how come you are witnessing this trivial operation? ~  
~ don't ask too much troublesome questions for you a soldier, if I'm doing it it's because there's a reason ~  
~ yes sir, excuse me Shokwawe, I will no longer ask questions ~

So saying the guard Decepticon and Shokwawe brought the large vessel to a drain.

SkW ~ finish the job, I have to keep under control Optimus, order of Megatron ~

Soldier ~ yes sir ~  
So saying Shokwawe took his leave. He was ordered to check the health of the Prime. He did not approve of Megatron's behavior at all, according to him he should have killed him, terminated him, removed him from circulation to avoid future problems for the magnificent Decepticon cause, but, if it was his boss's wish, he just wanted to say that something was at stake. important. Evidently Optimus had to play a role in Megatron's plans. And this conviction, even if poor, convinced him to give total confidence to the great Lider of the Decepticons.  
So Shokwawe walked along the corridors of the Nemesis, the flagship of the Decepticon fleets, to reach again the still unconscious First.  
Arriving at the large room, he typed the encrypted access code, which only a very few knew, Shokwawe wanted to believe it was because Megatron rarely trusted, and he was honored to be one of those trustworthy. The door clicked lightly, and the entrance doors slid silently, leaving the field of vision free to wander in the dark. Optimus still had to be unconscious because no cerulean glow could be felt through the darkness. He didn't want to turn on the lights in the room because he could have aroused the prisoner, so he just increased the brightness of his lights placed near the thoracic plate.  
He approached slowly, deep in his spark he felt a little agitated because anyway, he had to admit that he was still in front of the great Optimus Prime is magnificent. He would never have admitted it..but he really liked the Prime. He found, however, that even though his was an adverse logic, he was fascinated. All those phrases and those wonderful speeches about freedom made him warm, filling an innate desire to be part of the enemy faction just for him and his way of talking. But he had made a choice a long time ago, that it would have been more logical to fight against the Autobots, also because in Megatron he had seen not a tyrant, but a true leader, a king.  
As Shokwawe lost himself in the thick jungle of his twisted and complex thoughts, Optimus began to show the first signs of awakening. This was enough to awaken Shokwawe. No he wasn't ready for a real face-to-face with Optimus, not now that he was in such a confused state. But, to his misfortune, he didn't have the drug with him to spread the poor Prime.

SkW ~ ehm ehm ~ coughed Shokwawe to attract the attention of the hostage. Attention that it was not late to arrive.

OP ~ em .... excuse the question but .... could I please know where I am? And why do I have these chains? I wouldn't run away without a valid reason hehe.  
Optimus was looking at him with a genuinely worried, curious and amazed eye, smiling slightly. It seemed like he didn't remember, but why?

SkW ~ emm eh, yes yes, it is that you are in the medical check-up phase and here ... I needed to see well through the junctions of my arms, if possible I will make you put in a more comfortable position. I just ask you to be patient.

Optimus was not entirely convinced of what he felt, but it was also true that what he was listening to had nothing strange. It was completely normal to do internal structure checks that way. So he flew over the somewhat awkward tone of the robot in front of him, and, in a gentle tone, asked him:

OP ~ Excuse me for the silly questions, it's just because I feel confused and I have no idea where I am. And I would be enormously grateful if you let me get out of these chains as soon as possible. The joints really hurt me a lot, and I would like to recharge more comfortably.

Shokwawe was speechless, literally by eons nobody had spoken to him so kindly, without giving orders of who knows what kind or screaming. Now he felt guilty about what Optimus was going through. He had actually been hanging on those chains for at least five days ... so decided.

SkW ~ Yes, you are quite right, and give me some tu, there is no need to be so formal, although I like it.

OP ~ ok no problem

That smile, that sweet smile on Prime's face was something more distant than anything on that damn ship. It was more than obvious that he didn't remember anything, but Optimus hadn't weighed on asking where he was, and that helped him keep the game.

SkW ~ don't worry now, I'll take you off my chains and take you to a room to rest. I go out only to give the command to eliminate the supports.

He knew all too well that he should have taken him to cell 717B, but it was such a depressing place that he didn't feel like throwing it into that hole of reality and despair so quickly.

OP ~ no problem, do what you must, I can withstand a little pain eheh

Did Shokwawe get out of the big room quickly, getting in trouble? Perhaps not, even Megatron would have approved a gentler treatment if he had found himself in his situation. On many occasions he had told him how he wanted Optimus to be his right hand man, and maybe this would be the right time. So he decided to ask for a connection with Megatron.

*beep*  
SkW ~ Here Shokwawe, I have important news about Lord Megatron ~

MG ~ ..... ~

SkW ~ sir? Is everything all right? ~

MG ~ EXCELLENT!

the tyrant's roar was so powerful and unexpected that not only did he make the poor scientist jump, but he felt throughout the Nemesis, he had to be really happy.

MG ~ could not have been better, well well, Shokwawe, I give you the order to put Prime back in the best housing, do all the checks you need and treat it well, if we have luck it will become our powerful ally.

Shokwawe was happy about it, even though he realized that it was wrong to try even sympathy for L 'Autobot, but anyway at the bottom of his spark he was happy that Megatron had even ordered him to treat Optimus well.

SkW ~ as my lord wishes ~

Having said this, Shokwawe took leave of Megatron's call. He gave the order to eliminate the various chains blocking Optimus, and, in the meantime, someone preparing the room for Optimus.

.  
.  
.

OP point of view ~ [mmm. How strange, I just can't remember what happened, and why I'm here. And I'd like to know since I hung up in maintenance. From the pain of my joints I should have been here for at least two days, but a routine visit shouldn't be so long ... Mmm ... I have to ask that doctor some explanations, I don't know why but there's something strange in this situation.] ~

MG ~ ehehe tell me, was our dear Prime traumatized by torture last night? Is his health stable? I want it to last as long as possible.

SkW ~ sir, I haven't been able to visit your systems yet, but there's more compelling news. Apparently, according to my summary scanner the strong reaction that caused the Last night with its reinforced interface, together with the after-effects of my powerful sedative, gave rise to imbalances in the recharge phase, so, apparently, it is still lacking in energy, although I slept for more than a whole cycle ... and ...

MG ~ is there anything else after all this?

SkW ~ well, apparently the result of everything has led Prime to a state of confusion and amnesia which is not trivial. I do not know yet the level of the depth of his memory loss, but I believe it has been relegated to the golden age of Cybertron. I have no idea if it has already been named Prime or not, but if he lets me study his processor I might find out.

Suddenly from Prime's lower abdomen came a sharp and sharp pang of pain. His valve had started pulsing and contracting for no reason, to his dismay, looking down he noticed that his interface panel had recently been opened, and now it had been roughly and roughly closed. All this was slowly leading him to a strong state of nausea and fear. What was happening? Had he had a lover? And if so who was he? Optimus was still pure from what he remembered, but he had read that once an interface was consumed he could carry some side effects, like the pain he was feeling now. There were no certainties in what he was thinking, and, deep within his spark, he would have preferred not to know.

OP ~ ooof, when will they decide to take me out of here? I would like to rest and the pain in my arms prevents me, hey, does anyone hear me? ~

Optimus was trying to communicate his discomfort hoping that someone was seeing it, but no answer was given.

OP ~ mmm, at least we hope the doctor comes back quickly ~

.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile, Shokwawe had reached the Nemesis anchor. Before entering the room where Optimus was probably suffering again, he gave the order to eliminate the chains and the various security locks, so that Optimus could quit quietly, without activating the defense systems that would be turned on as soon as an Autobot was passed through the thick armored door. It was Megatron's idea to have an escape-proof room, and Shokwawe approved this way of looking at things, fewer risks and more facts.  
At the moment the chains were withdrawn, Shokwawe heard a very loud noise coming from the room, this meant that probably Optimus could have pulled a left-handed shot, pretending to be confused he would have freed himself to then make a killing and take revenge. And if it were really so it would have been just his fault, so the least he could do was follow his honor and put an end to his mistake by entering and putting the Prime back in chains.  
He quickly entered the entry code and entered with his loaded cannon ready for the upcoming battle. But what he saw was a completely different spectacle.  
There was Optimus on his knees, his chest pressed against one leg, his side vents were throwing strong gusts of hot air, his face was furrowed by something similar to energon ... was he crying? Shokwawe understood. The sound he had heard was nothing more than Optimus's body falling to the ground, the Autobot systems were perhaps in energy-saving mode due to a low charge, so falling his legs didn't hold his weight giving way forward. So why was he crying?  
He quickly removed the weapon and approached slowly. Optimus could still pretend, a surprise attack was always to be taken into account.

SkW ~ Optimus ... Optimus what's wrong? Are you sick? ~

OP ~ I don't ... I don't understand ....

SkW ~ explain to me what you feel, I can help you if you give me more information ~

OP ~ I feel ... bad, in the spark, in my processor and ....

SkW ~ and so on? ~ He said in a tone that he wanted to be flat is disinterested, but that betrayed a slight tension.

OP ~ it really hurts the interface organ but ... I don't remember ever having ....  
Optimus said with a little embarrassment in the voice.

Shokwawe sought an excuse to take time, he had to take Optimus to his room and control him, he had to keep him healthy and healthy, otherwise Megatron would not have been so forgiving.

SkW ~ ok, it's probably an increase in systems due to a low charge, I apologize if you've been hanging for so long, but they were really long and invasive procedures, can you stand up? I'll take you to your room, you can rest well. ~

Optimus felt strangely ill, which was truly irregular, it had never happened before, why now?

OP ~ okay, but, give me a moment ... and sorry for all the problems I'm giving you ~

Shokwawe's thought [~ Good, beautiful and kind, Cybertroniano was really a good Optimus, no, what am I thinking? ~]

SkW ~ you can do well, if you want I can help you, there would be nothing to be ashamed of, you are escorted by a doctor, so you can have assistance in case you are about to go down ~

OP ~ well, thank you, thank you really ~

Optimus was still huddled on the ground, and the idea of standing up all his 25 meters high already made him feel bad. With a huge effort he stood upright, done that he immediately had to fight the urge to purge his systems. Regurgitating what little energy you still had in your body wasn't exactly a good idea.  
Optimus, a bit staggering, approached the robot from one eye, begging to hurry so that he could then give himself a nice and deep refill, the other questions would wait.

SkW ~ yes certainly, no problem, but then I have to do a new diagnostic of your state, it's for your health ~

OP ~ yes, yes. Sure. I think it's a good idea. Now we can go ~

The case, unfortunately, wanted the Prime's new housing to be placed perfectly on the opposite side of the Nemesis, this meant that it would have to travel a great distance. And the thing made the engines of poor Prime rumble into reserve.

As he walked, the energies lowered more and more steadily, every step that Optimus did was increasingly difficult and tired, his alarm systems sent him that his energy was too low to keep all the active systems going in a functional way, the energon in its circuits was at 7%, and its valve needed a set up. The journey traveled relatively smoothly, but towards the end of the road his motion sensors gave way, putting him on his knees another time. Shokwawe became worried, because it was a fast and unexpected lapse. What was happening? He was starting to get annoyed, he was used to being what he knew, and being unaware of everything was really frustrating. For the Primus, since when was a notorious Prime so weak?

SkW ~ dare Prime, we are almost at your room, try to make your systems stand up ~

His words were not very encouraging, Optimus felt enormously uncomfortable. Although he hardly remembered anything, he knew that he was not behaving like this, so with an enormous effort of suspension of his legs, he got back on his feet, in a firm and proud position, like a true leader. He placed a block on all the systems that did not require immediate use, restarted the cooling system and sent a message of primary importance to his central system and legs, for now it was only necessary to walk.  
Although Optimus could not remember it now, he had fought on several occasions with this method of reconditioning the energies, Shokwawe remembered it with horror, it was always a terrible sight, a Prime on all the rage that used his every spark of his energies to fight, under his sword they all fell like flies, even now Optimus was a mortal threat, he never had to let his guard down, or he could play the spark.  
The walk ended, leaving aside the various worried looks of the ship's crew who were launching to see such a strutting Prime pass. Once in front of the door it was time to say goodbye, and Shokwawe hoped that Optimus could avoid any inconvenient question.  
.  
.  
.

Optimus couldn't wait to get to his room, every step was like moving an entire building, always harder and heavier. Not to mention hunger, his systems cried, and his engine threw low growls, which he hoped would go unnoticed by the doctor. As soon as he glimpsed from the end of the corridor the room that Shokwawe had just shown him, his motor, which was by now at its end, roared as if it were a predacon. The two looked at each other, but said nothing. They both knew perfectly well that it was simply because Prime had been starved for food for the past five days, and this was really risky for a Prime. Normally they burned a lot between energon and energy, also because their systems are more complex, and their size didn't help.  
OP ~ [emm ... I could have some energon once in the  
My accommodations? I wouldn't want to disturb you, if you can't wait for lunch, but I'm really tired.] ~

OP thought ~ [I didn't want to ask for help in this way, but everything hurts me by now, if I don't put anything under my teeth I doubt that I will be able to wake up easily from the recharge. (3% systems). No, he can't go on like this, I have to leave quickly and go to rest] ~

SkW ~ no problem, you are my patient and you will receive the care you deserve, now I salute you. Soon someone will come to bring you a good ration, try not to fall into recharge immediately. As soon as you are in force I will come to check. Here is the key to enter the room, you left it before entering my EMM office before the visit. See you later ~

That said with great relief from Optimus Shokwawe took his leave, and without thinking twice, he entered his hypothetical housing.

It was a large room. Really special. The whole Nemesis was black, with sporadic illuminations with very cold tones, sometimes white with low voltage, or colors that wandered in the red and purple color range. It was all pretty scary, but that room, why was it so ... pretty? The walls were all of a dull blue, grayish metal. The decor was quite Spartan, but gracious and strangely familiar. There was a small sofa with a coffee table, a bookcase full of data pads is a piece of furniture with all the tools that could be used for war cures inside.  
It seemed that the room was connected to others, but Optimus was now never about to collapse, although he had to wait for his precious energon, Although letting himself fall on the sofa in front of him intrigued him a lot ...

OP thought ~ [oooof, I have all the overheated systems, I could sit a little on the couch ... no, I wouldn't wake up and sleep for too many cycles. Let's think of something else ... This room is beautiful, it reminds me of a cybertronian house, with a bit of war]  
He thought to himself, while with his optics he stroked the neatly placed work instruments, his attention fell on an object similar to a gold-colored screwdriver, he suggested that it was used recently, because it was the only object to be found on the table. .  
[Who knows for what I had used it. Maybe to fix something,] he smiled as he walked to the first entrance that overlooked the room he was in.  
His optics widened with joy, it was a slightly smaller room than the first, on the other side of the rooms, a bathroom with even a tub and a shower, and the other was a training room.  
But what surprised Optimus was the gracious taste with which the room was furnished, slightly darker than the others, illuminated by a warm and soft light that was advising him to sleep, a semi fluorescent blue bedside table, it's a huge bed, even for his size. He was at least three times, and looked really comfortable.  
[well, if I sit down I shouldn't go into recharging, I just wait for overriding the systems and I'm fine].  
The moment he was about to sit down fortunately a sound came from the door. With a great effort he went to open.

OP ~ forward, and sorry for the inconvenience .... oh? ~

In front of him an enormous silver robot with a really powerful structure, more than 30 meters high, red optics with a strange light inside, had appeared, his face was decorated with pointed teeth that gave him an uneasy look . But although his appearance must have struck terror, Prime did not move. He looked at him confusedly and with a hint of reproach.

OP ~ Megatronus, what happened to you? Why do you have this strange appearance? And these pointed teeth are really very different from how I saw them last time. I don't understand your change, do you want to put even more fear into the arena? Watch that everyone was already shaking, now they will disconnect themselves ~ Optimus said with a somewhat awkward and joking attitude. Which made Megatron laugh at himself.

Megatron thought ~ [eheheh, so Shokwawe was right, apparently Optimus regressed his memory processor to even before he became Prime. ]

Megatron then decided to keep the staging, and check how far he could go.

MG ~ well, you know, winning even before you fight means you really are a war machine, isn't it, Orion Pax?

Optimus was dumbfounded, he felt that there was an affinity with him and that name, but, he felt it distant. Maybe it was the name of an old friend of his.

Suddenly a high-pitched sound pricked Optimus's sound.  
* finished energon charge, emergency reserve activated, 30 click autonomy, overheating danger, damaged systems, need for rest *. And to make matters worse his engine made a powerful roar of protest.

Optimus's systems were now failing, a small loss caught him off guard, but he managed to disguise the false step by leaning against the wall behind him. He wanted to talk again but now he was not in the right condition.

OP ~ Megatronus, maybe you've confused the names, I'm Optimus Prime, at least I think so. My processor is confused, and I really need some energy and a good recharge. Aren't you offended if I leave you now and see you later? ~

Megatron smiled vaguely diabolically, but Optimus thought it was only because of his new teeth.

MG ~ ~ no problem, on the contrary, rest well, after the medical check-up, let me know and I'll explain many things to you, I also brought you some energy, later ~

The last word was punctuated by a low rattle of joy, and as he left, he could not help thinking of how good Optimus was in this condition. Lost is innocent. His whole structure would have liked to grab it and interface with him there and now. But he was perfectly aware that Optimus had to rest, and, if he succeeded, he would have a powerful ally on his right. A trusted new soldier in his ranks.

Optimus was dumbfounded, he felt that there was an affinity with him and that name, but he felt it distant. Maybe it was the name of an old friend of his.

Suddenly a high-pitched sound pricked Optimus's sound.  
* finished energon charge, emergency reserve activated, 30 click autonomy, overheating danger, damaged systems, need for rest *. To make matters worse his engine made a powerful roar of protest.

Optimus' s systems were now failing, a small loss caught him off guard, but he managed to disguise the false step by leaning against the wall behind him. He wanted to talk again but now he was not in the right condition.

OP ~ Megatronus, maybe you've confused the names, I'm Optimus Prime, at least I think so. My processor is confused, and I really need some energy and a good recharge. Aren't you offended if I leave you now and see you later? ~

Megatron smiled vaguely diabolically, but Optimus thought it was only because of his new teeth.

MG ~ ~ no problem with the medical check-up, let me know and I'll explain many things to you

The last word was punctuated by a low rattle of joy, and as he left, he could not help thinking of how good Optimus was in this condition. Lost is innocent. His whole structure would have liked to grab it and interface with him there and now. But he was perfectly aware that he had to rest, and, if he succeeded, he would have a powerful ally on his right. A trusted new soldier in his ranks.

Optimus watched Megatron walk away. He was glad to know that at least one of his old friends was in the same place he was. When Megatron arrived at the corner of the corridor he had a very strong pang in the engine. With difficulty he quickly took the case that contained the energy that Megatron had left in front of his door.  
locked the door behind him, he wanted to rest in peace. When he felt better he would go out, but he needed a moment to put his memories in order. Without delay he dropped onto the bed. It was comfortable and fresh. He attracted the box to himself, one after the other devoured all 26 energon cubes with hunger and need. As soon as he bit the first he felt the fresh energy slip to his engine, which was finally returning to slow down the growls and jerks. Usually his standard ration was about 5-6 cubes. This meant he was in a tight spot.  
After the big meal Optimus checked his internal system, it was 115% full. Now he felt better. His CPU, however, pinched. He had to rest. Only then could he think of his situation and find answers.  
He crept into the comfortable bed, between two thick and fresh blankets, but he didn't even have time to fix the pillow that his optics went out, causing the Prime to fall into a deep state of unconsciousness.


	2. busy night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the situation is calm, Megatron is observing Optimus sleeping, when he sees that he is a sleepwalker, and decides to take advantage of it for an interface.  
optimus will have a particular answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be pushed acts, and an interface

The night was passing slowly and quietly, and the young Prime was resting deeply, oblivious to the presence of a large number of cameras hidden around the entire ship, and, in particular, in his quarters. Prying eyes looked at his figure. But no one would ever understand it.

Megatron had given the order of all his control equipment so barely visible in the corridors leading to Optimus's room. Nemesis, at least, not yet. Once this was done, he remained alone in the camera monitoring room. There was not much movement in the Decepticon Ship in the late afternoon. Most of his soldiers were busy extracting energy from the earth. Strascream and Soundwawe on reconnaissance and Shokwawe at work. No hostile Autobot signal. Everything was perfect, Megatron could relax without problems.

MG ~ and now let's look at how our naive hostage is recharging. ~

And there he is. In his sleep he had moved the blankets, which now, for the most part, lay on the floor, his face was relaxed and calm, and his right hand was on the interface panel. Megatron was not used to seeing Optimus so calm, relaxed, he had to admit that during the long years where he only had to fight, the almost canceled the memory of his great friend Orion Pax, always so kind, with a good word for everyone, ready for sacrifice to help. Necessary Megatron did not want to admit it, he was starting to feel something for Optimus, old feelings buried by now soooo much time.  
He zoomed on Optimus's face, and as soon as he caught a glimpse of his features, he felt the whole structure warm up. He began to look at the whole body on the bed, covered only on the arm and the lower part of the left side leg from the blanket. Her boyfriends, her colors, her face ... they were really beautiful.  
The more he looked at him, the more his temperature rose dangerously. His peak was hardening, and the compartment was getting narrower and narrower. Megatron didn't want to do a self service on his spike, he wanted so much to alleviate his need, but not as an animal, but with Optimus, torturing him and torturing him. But now that he saw him so helpless and serene, he made him equally excited.  
These thoughts went on for some cycles, until Optimus had a jolt in his sleep, waking up suddenly. But his optics were not active, evidently he was a sleepwalker.

MG ~ the thing is getting interesting ~  
.  
.  
.

Megatron closed the screens, and headed straight for Optimus's room. The more he thought and the more the peak began to lose small drops of lubricant. His valve was ready to act and his psyche, greedy for new sensations of pleasure. With a Prime under his entire control.

Once he arrived in front of the door he knocked, a warm and deep voice pronounced a "not very forward" forward. Megatron entered and locked the doors behind him. He approached the bed and saw Optimus with the optics open but still off, watching him.

OP ~ what is Megatronus? Is it time to check the data pads? Or did I forget the post combat gladiator encounter? ~

MG ~ oh no no, I'm here by doctor's order. He said you need an interface to reset your stress levels. You know better than me that a Prime must alleviate its systems for proper functioning.

The surprise was a lot, so much to raise its temperature further. his peak was now too sore, and he wanted to break free. But maybe, he would have taken advantage of Optimus's status.  
Megatron looked at him for a moment longer. And the Prime stood still, motionless, sitting on the bed with his feet to the floor looking at the void. Small rattles came from Optimus, he was sleeping soundly. So Megatron made the decision. That day he would have fun again. And maybe even Optimus would have been.

Optimus was too distracted to understand what he was listening to. His CPU nn processed the information, but by instinct, he could formulate immediate sentences to the questions asked, moving his body according to needs.

OP ~ ah, yes, of course. But actually I don't feel an immediate need for it, but if the doctor said it ... ~

Having said that, Optimus lay down on the bed, with the cushions behind his bust, so as to raise it slightly. Megatron wanted to take it hard, immediately and violently. But this time maybe he could be nice, since Optimus was like clay in his clutches.  
He wanted to torture his exhaust tanks a bit like the last time, but he had to give it up, partly because the forced filling process was relatively long, and his Spike wanted relief.

MG ~ good Optimus, open your panel ~

But Optimus didn't move

MG ~ Optimus, go ahead, it's for your own good, you know! ~

OP ~ ...  
a slight hiss cut the air. Optimus's panel moved to the side. But what it contained was a sloppy valve is a slightly pressurized peak, perhaps due to the effect of deep sleep. If Megatron wanted another nice evening he had to take care of his hostage.  
So he approached Optimus. Their spark rooms sizzled against each other, reached Optimus's face and gently stroked it. Had it not been for that disquieting dull look, Megatron could have sworn that the Autobot was looking at him with a look that conveyed a sentiment similar to affection.  
Megatron lowered himself onto Optimus's neck straps making him yelp slightly as he slowly bit him. With his tongue he reached the deepest and most sensitive points. The deeper it went between the transformation seams, the more the proto-form beneath Optimus's armor arched involuntarily, looking for something more.  
He felt that Optimus cared nothing for it, nor to pretend that he didn't like what he was going to do, or block his emotions. He was ready to do anything. So Megatron moved to explore and fiddle with the auditory fins of Optimus's helmet. As soon as he touched the auditory sensor, Optimus let out a low gasp, nibbled it, and Optimus had to fight the impulse to send his head back, because he didn't want to lose contact with Megatron.  
Feeling hot now the tyrant let out his peak. As soon as the fresh air and the charge of static energy hit him, he was almost taken aback by an overload, but he didn't want to have it like that, but getting to the climax together with his little is an adorable 25-meter prey.  
Megatron continued to lick the fins of the helmet, while holding one Optimus with one hand and looking for the Spike of the Prime with the other. The work on his helmet bore its fruits. Prime's valve, initially uninteresting, became wet and needy within a few taps.Megatron wanted to play with this beautiful valve, but it would have been more of a torture for himself than for the Prime in trans. He moved away slightly, just enough to see Optimus's face. He was really tender. Usually when he felt threatened to wear the battle mask, as on the last occasion they met. But now, now all its causes have been lowered, and this made possible a long and passionate kiss reciprocated by both sides. While the two mechs were still connected face to face, Megatron slipped the piano into a figure of his hand into Optimus's valve, which cried slightly at the touch. Megatron expertly touched some sensitive nodes, just enough to tease Optimus, but not from port to overload. Optimus wanted more. But it was silenced by the kiss. With his body he tried to arch and approach Megatron, so that he could move his finger that was now still. Megatron enjoyed seeing Optimus so lustful.

MG ~ do you want more Prime? Thing? I don't understand, you could ask maybe, and if I am kind I will satisfy you ~

That being said, Optimus's lens is lit slightly for a few seconds, and Megatron was afraid that Optimus was about to get out of the trans, but luckily it didn't happen.

OP ~ please, give me more, Megatronus, please, you are a great warrior, but be merciful, help me ... ahhhh ahhhhh .... ~

Optimus sighed with pleasure, because in response to his request Megatron placed two fingers in Optimus's valve. It was very tight, as if no one had abused it, even just the day before Megatron had inaugurated it. As he turned his fingers, he lowered himself slightly and took the eager peak of Optimus in the mouth, which unprepared by the act of Megatron, swore in Cybertronian. Which had never happened before in front of him.

OP ~ hooooof, Megatronus, ahhh, yes so ..... oooh ~

Optimus fans turned at full throttle, side vents underneath his chest plates blew up hot air at full speed, the sensors were giving partial signals and Optimus could not handle them. Megatron for his part with the tongue, went and came from the small indentation of the Optimus peak that was losing small drops of transfluid.  
Suddenly Optimus's lenses lit up completely, just in time to realize what was about to happen, he, on the bed, in a provocative position, with Megtronus between his legs. Later the awareness that his peak was at the mercy of a force that could no longer stop, he felt that his overload was about to arrive. Finally, the burning sensation of a valve lost in pleasure, every movement that Megatron made touched a large number of knots, launching constant electric shocks of pleasure in his CPU, the same was true for the tip of his peak, which, licked after licking was now to reach the apex.

As soon as Optimus processed all the elements he could no longer control himself, took Megatron's head and pushed it deeper, and in a few seconds, his spike came to overloading, a large amount of nanites and energons surfaced from Optimus tip, passing inside Megatron, who surprised by the influx of liquid, almost suffocated, swallowing the whole substance, was really special, sweeter than that of a Decepticon and purer than a normal Cybertronian. The energy charge was very high, once Optimus stopped contracting, he detached himself by licking his fingers in a sensual way, now it was his turn.

OP ~ (ooooh), Mega ... what ..... (mmmmf) ... what are we doing?

MG ~ ehehe, nn it's time for certain explanations, come here.

Growling his boiling structure he hugged in a strong hug. Optimus, who was confused and lacking in strength, his systems had not loaded properly, and his cip were still in the boot phase. Thus against his will, he remained passive. Megatron kissed him and stroked him.  
MG ~ don't worry, you are my best ally, I could never hurt you, (oooof) help me and I will help you.

OP ~ bhe, if you need me so Megatronus, I feel flattered. I agree, I will help you

That said, Optimus broke away from Megatron's needy kiss. With his little servants, he slowly stroked the pectoral plates of the Tyrant, every crevice of his armor was his, explored and touched, causing Megatron to twist under every smallest and slightest touch.

Megatron was already exhausted from before, and the overload was already knocking on the door.

MG ~ Optimus, I'm going to ...... (haaaaa) I'm about to come ....

OP ~ no Megatronus, I decide when you can overload yourself.

Having said that Optimus with his right hand firmly grasped Megatron's big peak, playing nicely on his tip, but squeezing it as soon as he felt the overload of his approaching companion, so as to postpone its effects.  
Megatron was shocked, he would never have said that in Optimus there was a side so obscure as a ruler. This just made him overheat the overheated engine. Megatron was suddenly seized by Optimus, and with an unexpected force he turned him over on the bed, belly up, Optimus between his legs, which held him firmly to his chest and at the same time fiddled with his peak. A low growl came from Megatron's engine, which was beginning to suffer, due to the large number of overloads that had been aborted.

MG ~ ggggrrr .... hey Optimus, I didn't make you so spicy (ooof ..)

Another abortive overload made him jump, also because Optimus, with a mischievous manner, had allowed his peak to proceed slightly more than the other times, but, always ending with an override, imposed by the steady hand of the Prime.  
Megatron looked towards the ceiling, his head tilted back, it is an irrepressible desire to fragment Prime with his peak, and alleviate his need. But in the same way, he didn't want to end the game session with Optimus, he was so terribly sexy with his mischievous look, his violence, his ferocity in the interface act. He hardly dared say anything, it hurt him to admit it, but he had heard many stories about the Prime that once they let themselves go they became really dangerous, and although he believed he was stronger, he had no intention of experiencing Optimus's strength right now that he had his most delicate part in his hands.

Megatron was awakened by his thoughts when a strange voice came from Optimus, it was two tones lower, persuasive and threatening. It was as if it were the command tone he used for his troops, but with a hint of threat, and this caused a spark of excitement to be thrown at his spark.

OP ~ HEY MEGATRONUS, WHAT DO YOU DO? DO YOU NOT OWN TO IMPLEMENT A RELIEF? THAT DISAPPOINTMENT ... YOU WITH ME YOU'VE DONE THOUGHT YOU NOT LITTLE, NOW TOUCHES ME. CRAVE !!

At every word, Optimus was slowly stroking the whole pleasantly warm structure of his Decepticon, from the neck, to the abdominal plate, until it reached the sore point, its valve.  
When Optimus's fingers tapped on the plaque that protected the delicate overheated area, Megatron grunted, he didn't want to be dominated, it was he who carried and not the one who followed, but, he was really thinking that if he had given it to someone, it could have been Optimus. Why not, he had already tried it before with Decepticons, but he didn't like it when he broke them up.  
Optimus was becoming impatient. It's growling making long shivers of electric pleasure on the surface of Megatron's metal.

OP ~ THEN? IF YOU DO NOT MOVE ME I WILL GO AND YOU LEAVE TO MACERATE ONLY. MOVE NOW!

Megatron's eyes widened suddenly, the command was such that it was as convincing as possible, his body did the rest, without asking Megatron's consent, the CPU started the valve to open. *click*. The protective plate broke away, and the sweet fresh breeze and full of static electricity hit her immediately, due to her lack of use, she was really very sensitive.

MG ~ (ooooohhh ...)  
Megatron nn could not hold back a sigh of impatience.

OP ~ HERE, MY GOOD MEGATRONUS. AND NOW I FEEL GENEROUS, I WANT TO PREMIAR IT AND REPLACE IT IN FAVOR.

Optimus immediately lowered his entire length to Megatron, swallowing the entire peak, which many would have feared to approach. The same Megatron last time had not wanted to use its full length, to avoid already damaging his new toy. But now, due to the constant teasing, he was no longer able to control his body, which, in search of overload, had very soon begun to ignore the will of Megatron himself. This is because it gave greater importance to reaching relief by extending. Optimus, for his part, did not beat his eyelashes. He sent the big one down, down his throat. Nothing seemed to make sense. An outside observer would have remained stunned, paling at the sight of such an interface, which of the two was the victim? Who was really Megatron and who was Optimus? The roles had completely reversed.  
[[thought of Optimus] what am I doing? Is this all wrong, because Megatronus is lying with me? I didn't remember having intertwined a relationship with him so intimate ... and Elita? Where was? Megatronus must know that I am deeply in love with her, and that I would never have given myself to anyone but my soul mate ... Perhaps it is because our relationship has not been successful ... yes it is possible ... ( oooooh) sure that megatronus is really a nice piece of Mech, maybe we're not really together, but right now, it just pleases me. But I don't want to do it like this, here and now, I want to understand ...]

While he was thinking about all this, his body was totally out of control. At the mercy of something more primordial than the institute, it was more a memory. As if his body knew very well what to do, it was probably all part of the knowledge infused in his spark by the Prime men who had preceded him. Optimus began a quick guess, * how the knowledge and knowledge of combat and wisdom had been passed down, even the knowledge about sex and interfacing had to come to him * Which, for better or for worse, made Optimus feel more comfortable and sure, at least his body knew what to do.

Megatron was literally going crazy, a part of him wanted to rape Deep Prime, but the other part was intimidated. Stuck by the scorching beauty and desire of this wild Prime. Rattles, puffs, blasts of hot air rose from the structures of the two robots.  
Sparks revived with each fight,

Optimus was expertly pumping Megatron's peak, it was only a matter of seconds before the tyrant came into the Prime's throat. Optimus looked Megatron in the eyes, his eyes were really too mischievous, and in Megatron's fiery red optics, a spark of concern flashed.  
[thought of Megatron] ~ why is Optimus looking at me like this? Not at all good, especially with my delicate area at his will, I hope he hasn't recovered psychologically right now, in time for revenge.

Optimus was fed up, he wanted to come inside the valve of Megatron, the lust of the Prime was difficult to extinguish when activated, and a single overload could certainly not satiate his hunger, although instilled in him by someone else's will.

MG ~ (AAAAAH) Optimus what you do, you have! Stop nyah .....

Optimus was nibbling the peak soo slowly, but with decisive, yes, he was aware that he could do wrong, but in doing so, he activated knots, which were practically never used in normal relationships, because not being visible they were easy to forget.  
If at first Megatron felt only pangs of pain, after a few bursts of intense pleasure they crept all over his body. Its structure arched over the overload, and this time it would have been a torrent in flood, also because being of larger body than Optimus, it contained more energons and nanites for coupling. However Optimus seemed more than aware and was pushing Megatron to overload. And bum, Optimus put his hand between the sensitive seams of the Decepticon's groin, which blew out Megatron. The energy that had been blocked so much flowed quickly into Optimus's throat. The more his spike twitched, the more Optimus lightly licked the tip, continuing the pleasure of Megatron. His overload was lengthened by Optimus's ability to swallow everything. Although he had eaten all those energon cubes, his sensors were still hungry. So this new influx was really nice, giving it new energy. The taste of the fluid was strange, with a metallic taste, slightly sweet, with a hint of acid. But in a pleasant way. As soon as he finished licking Megatron, he broke away, leaving the tyrant more than aching, but Optimus had not yet finished. He saw that his sensors warned him that the systems needed rest, but now he didn't care. He wanted to put an end to the heat that was continuing to nest in his pelvic structure.

MG ~ ooof off bhe, well, Optimus. You are always a surprise. You never disappoint me hehe ....

Just as Megatron was about to get up, he was blocked by Optimus's touch, his right hand on his peak, and the other was toying with the outer knot of Megatron's valve.

MG ~ Optimus, I would like to rest, you are not satisfied yet eh? Ehehe ... oooof, okay ,,,, aaahhh does what you want ... I won't stop you..

Optimus looked into his companion's eyes, smiled at him and looked at him with optics full of affection and love, which caused Megatron's spark to melt. No one had ever looked at him like that, not even when he was a famous gladiator on Cybertron. It was different, not adoration, but affection. Optimus approached Megatron's face, and gave him a sweet, fleeting pelvis on his cheek

OP ~ thank you so much, you are so kind.

So Optimus let in a finger, two, three

MG ~ oooooooptimus, put it, put your spike ...

OP ~ are you sure?  
Optimus said in a sensual way

MG ~ yes please, I want to feel you inside me, ...

OP ~ (approaches Megatron and whispers) begs ...

Megatron nn wanted to stoop to that, but his valve was literally crying, so sensitive, so eager. A single finger had already sent him out of sight. But now he really wanted to finish.

MG ~ mmmf .... please, come with me.

Optimus gave his fans a ride, he wanted to overload, and then rest.

OP ~ MEGATRONUS, APRITI

Megatron obeyed, widening his legs a little more.

Optimus took his fingers off, making Megatron wince, then pushed his spike in one shot. Megatron was amazed, he didn't think that Optimus's peak could get so hot before yielding. A few seconds and then Optimus gave him a pelvis shot. All the knots inside Megatron were hit, making him grunt with pleasure.  
Optimus took a rhythm, not too powerful but determined, the pleasure was pervading their entire bodies, until Megatron felt his overload again imminent, took Optimus in the back

MG ~ Optimus .... Optimus I'm going to .....  
OP ~ me too, don't worry, we'll get overloaded together

Time for a micro click and Megatron reached its peak, its valve contracted in several places, squeezing within itself the Optimus peak, which he could not do without Having an overload too. The spike of Megatron sprays another large amount of liquid on Optimus's face and in the meantime, the Prime spike fills Megatron  
Strong roar and gasps, combined with the noise of scrap metal that crept over one another filled the air.  
Two small lights came on, both from the two spark compartments. When the light went out, the overload was over. Optimus fell exhausted on Megatron's chest, and the tyrant was too tired to even think how good he had been.  
It had been so extreme, that still in those positions, they fell into a deep state of recharge.


	3. First steps with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus wakes up with Megatron. Fear grips him, but something more dangerous is lurking in his processor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any errors, however in the end it is becoming a real story, who would have said it. I hope you enjoy. Enjoy the reading :)

Megatron was the first to wake up. Fortunately for him Optimus was exhausted, he was sleeping really deeply. He probably would have been charging for quite some time.  
Megatron started to get up, but to his dismay he realized that Optimus's peak was still stuck in his valve. Megatron would have preferred to leave, but with every attempt to move Optimus out of the valve, it made him shiver with pleasure, this because the spike continued to rub against Megatron's knots even just breathing.  
He thought he was close to removing it, when a burst of electricity ran through his body, making him gasp. He immediately looked at Optimus, he didn't want to wake him, but everything would have been easier if he had been awake. He would release him quickly and without too many problems.  
Megatron made one last attempt, which failed.

MG [thought] damn it, so it's not good at all, I have to try to go away. Who knows how Optimus will react. Hehe sure that is really nice when he sleeps. But I have to go back to driving the Nemesis, I can't distract myself like this.]

Megatron made a sharp movement, and almost did not overload himself, rubbing against his sensitive front knot again.

MG [thought] no ... ahhh no, so no. I don't want to hurt Prime by hurling him violently from me. And I can't afford an overload now, my energon levels are too low. At this point I will wait for Optimus to move, so he can free me. ]

While Megatron thought of what to do, without realizing it, his optics came back heavy, falling asleep again.  
.  
.  
.  
[OP ~ thought] mmmh .. my head, what pain ... what time is it?

Optimus was slowly awakening. All of a sudden he tried to turn around, and realized he was still connected to Megatron. He panicked and gave a loud cry, which was accompanied by a strong push and a fall from the bed, but at least he had detached himself.

Klank * *

The noise made Megatron wake up with a start, and without thinking twice he jumped out of the bed, drawing his sword, ready to fight. As soon as he realized what he was looking, he stared in disbelief. Optimus was terrified to say the least, there on the ground, in front of him, who stared at him with narrow optics, is a face streaked with drops of energon that flowed gently, until it fell on his front plates of the chest. As soon as Optimus realized that his peak and valve were still open, he whined slightly, and hastened to put the plates back on his intimate areas. The same did Megatron, who had completely forgotten that he had not yet closed his compartments.  
So a few moments passed until Optimus broke the silence.  
His voice was betrayed by a large amount of static, so he had to restart his vocal box twice, but finally he said:

OP ~ that ... what do you still want me to do? ..... WHAT DID YOU DO ME?

The last sentence was almost shouted out of his chest.

OP ~ if, if you want to kill me, DO it ... I seem to go crazy, what the hell is going on? Megatronus ... I ... I have no memory ... you have to explain to me why you are pointing a ... a weapon at me, even though you have lain with me? What relationship is there between us? WHAT HAPPENED TO ELITA 1?

Optimus was in a crisis of the first category, all that Megatron should have done would have been to leave and let it vent, and then come up with a very accurate excuse. But seeing the pride of the Autobots, the legendary Optimus Prime reduced like this ... because of his loss you lose more, made him feel bad, because yes, he would have wanted to destroy him physically and psychologically, but when he was still a notorious enemy. Now it was more like seeing an old and trusted friend in distress

Megatron put the weapon away, went around the huge bed, and approached the sobbing Prime who was covering his face flushed with a strong shade of blue that decorated his cheeks furrowed with tears, pressing with his hands, trying to hide himself to everything and everyone. Without saying a word he bent down and hugged him. An act that wanted to give a new security to a really destroyed friend.  
At his touch Optimus responded with an even louder cry, but after a while he melted into the safe embrace of the tyrant, who now caressed his helmet softly.

MG ~ don't worry, now you just have to let off steam and calm down, I'm with you, your oldest friend Megatronus, you don't have to worry about anything. When you are back in yourself, I will explain everything to you.

Optimus turned and returned the embrace. Megatron gently pushed Optimus' face over his chest plates, where poor Prime vented all his remaining tears.  
.  
.  
.  
A lot of time passed in this way. Megatron thought that probably Optimus took so long to discharge his tears, because who knows for how long he hadn't been crying. At one point he realized that he had stopped sobbing, although his structure was still shaken by small jolts and tremors. So he lowered his gaze, which fell on the helmet of the Prime.

MG ~ hey .... Optimus, how are you feeling now?

With a small grumble, (really strange to hear it from Optimus) he raised his face. His facial plate was still stained with tears. But his blue, large and confused optics had returned to those of the day before.  
Optimus reluctantly replied:

OP ~ ... well, I suppose. And I'm sorry for everything ...

Megatron didn't understand, now he was confused.

MG ~ sorry?

OP ~ me ... I didn't want to combine all this fuss, the floor is a disaster. The bed also, and I got you soiled with my tears. I beg your pardon, Megatronus ... but ...

MG ~ yes?

OP ~ I really want to know ... is there a relationship between us?

Optimus was looking at him with a look that was too deep. Megatron would have liked to articulate a great lie, but all he could say was not in the least on the level of the great leader of the Decepticons in terms of apology.

MG ~ bhe .... yes, I ... it's strange that you don't remember me.

OP ~ and ... Elita One? What happened to Elita?

The last time Megatron saw her was in the early days of the war on Cybertron. He had no idea where he was, or if he was still alive.

MG ~ me, I think it was over, I haven't heard from him in a very long time, so I'm afraid this is the most appropriate answer ... I'm very sorry.

TO Megatron came to the spark when he saw Optimus's optics shrink so fast. The pain was taking hold in the Autobot's body. Megatron was already ready to comfort him, but to his astonishment anger appeared in Optimus's optics. The blue and red robot suddenly stood up, quickly snapping its battle mask, breaking away from Megatron. He headed for the training room, and without blinking he headed for the shooting range, fired his entire magazine at some innocent steel silhouettes. Even when they were reduced to a smoking pile, the mech continued to shoot and shoot and shoot, Megatron was awed. He looked at him from the door of the room, and could almost touch the aura of destruction that hung over the Prime, so solid was it.  
When Optimus finished raging on the shapes he turned abruptly, Megatron thought that he wanted to attack him, since he was directed against him decisively, instead, Optimus rushed at a mannequin that was placed near the door. He took it in half with a fist.  
Then, he dropped to his knees, his trembling legs giving way under his weight. His gaze was lost in the void.

MG ~ I ... sorry ...

OP ~ is there hope?

MG ~ mmm?

OP ~ Is there any hope that Elita is still alive?

MG ~ ... yes, maybe. I haven't seen it either live or from-line. Perhaps there is a small possibility.

That said he put his big hand on Optimus's shoulder, who now turned his head to look at Megatron. Without saying a word he stood up and went to the sofa, sitting down.

MG ~ now I really have to go, do you feel like being alone?

Optimus said nothing, he still had the active mask. He just looked at the bed and the casino.

MG ~ don't worry, I'll send someone to clean everything. You should now go to Shokwave for your control.

he was not convinced, and looked at Megatron with a hostile perspective.

OP ~ no, I don't want anyone to look at the mess I've made.

And his vision returned to look at that huge lake of transfluids that covered much of the bed, and the floor where it had fallen. What made him feel embarrassed most of all was that the force of the fall, the fright and his open valve had made him lose a large part of the liquid he had recreated in his exhaust tank. Fortunately, it had gone unnoticed, but he hated the lack of control over his body.

MG ~ ehehe, don't worry, it's not the first time we've finished a session like this

He shamelessly lied the silver mech  
Optimus was now looking at him with a worried look

MG ~ and already, but you have to feel comfortable, only a few trusted people know. Now I really have to go, and go to the doctor. I'll send someone to clean up. See you later.

Having said that, Megatron turned, used the key card, and left the room. Optimus did not wonder why Megatron also had an access key to his home, since it was clear that they were together.  
Now Optimus was there, alone. And taken by despair he decided that staying in the room to vegetate was not a good idea. So he got up, put himself in a straight and proud position and Once he built an outer shell of apparent security he went out.  
.  
.  
.  
Walking through the corridors of the Nemesis everyone turned to give him a quick look before returning to their duties. Optimus didn't remember where the doctor's anchor was, but he wanted to go for a ride, so it didn't irritate him. Walking his gaze he was attracted by a very particular robot, all those he had seen so far were good or bad similar to each other, with colors tending to purple. Probably it was because they wore those colors as a uniform. But the Cybertronian at the end of the corridor was a bright red, really beautiful. Optimus became curious and decided to have a conversation.  
As soon as he was within reach, he greeted the red robot, who turned to look at him with a big smile.

OP ~ good morning, excuse the disturbance but unfortunately I have memory problems, and I'm not sure I know you, although your face reminds me of something, so in doubt, I am Optimus Prime

He said with a hint of a slight bow, smiling. In response, the face of the bot in front of him seemed amused, and he began to square it from head to toe, at a certain point he began to speak, as he circled around him to better observe his structure.

KO ~ hey hey that beautiful rims, well let's say that you always have time to get acquainted, if as you say you lost your memory, it's useless to go around it. I'm Knok Out, and I can't help but congratulate you on your structure, you have a perfect setting, And what beautiful colors, the other inhabitants of the Nemesis all have such neutral and boring ehehe colors. Certainly not go unnoticed, so do you, I would say good, distinguished from this bunch of boring.

OP ~ (Optimus was slightly embarrassed by the various appreciations of his appearance, but a part of him felt flattered. So he tried to keep a calm voice, although it was still a little unstable due to a small charge of electrostatic energy which he had a slight tinge of blue on his face.)  
~ oh well, thank you very much indeed. And sorry, but could I ask you what kind of vehicle did you choose? At first glance, you would look like a car.

KO ~ ehhhh already, the Decepticons usually prefer jets, planes or other means of transport that travel in the air, but I prefer to have my four wheels on the ground and feel the speed of a roaring engine, the wheels on the ground sizzling, ehehe . However my car is very sought after, it is a European car, more precisely an Audi Roadster Zero 1. When I saw it in the window of a dealership during an inspection I could not resist, I said goodbye to my old Mustang and I gave away the new.

Optimus looked at the dreamy face of the mech he was really thinking intensely about the cars, he really had to be a real fan. And he couldn't blame him after all. While Knok Out talked about cars and various cars, he illustrated the vehicles by means of holograms created by his right forearm, and Optimus had to admit that indeed some had a dizzying body.

KO ~ and tell me Optimus, you are a Peterbit 389 right?

OP ~ emm .... sorry but, I have no idea.

KO ~ ah, maybe you don't remember. Here it is.

With a quick gesture he showed the Prime a new hologram, depicting a beautiful truck.

OP ~ a, well, then I really think so.

Prime answers with a slight smile.

OP ~ but I have to admit that now that you have shown me those vehicles, I am intrigued by the idea of becoming a sports car ... but ...

KO ~ but it is a pity that there are no such cars that can accommodate a powerful frame like yours ...

He said Knok Out looking at the Prime with a sad lens, with a slightly lower tone.

OP ~ and already, but that's okay. Although I am heavy, I am powerful

Optimus smiled at Knok Out, who in the meantime mentioned a laugh, when Suddenly his quiet conversation was abruptly interrupted by a strong pain in the abdomen. The pang was so unexpected that he could not hide the pain from his face.

KO ~ hey, man, all right?

Optimus tried to recover and get back into an upright position, but as soon as he did, the severe pain returned to the lower abdomen, the section of his valve and the peak that he now pulsed. Optimus didn't want to say anything, but he just couldn't stand straight. A small spark of panic began to make its way into his systems.  
With a trembling voice, he turned to Knok Out.  
OP ~ could you kindly tell me where the Shokwave anchor is? I need you to check me up ... right away

The last word came out choked by his vocal, he didn't want to seem desperate, but he always had more and more harm.

KO ~ Shokwave? For a medical checkup? Because he? He's a scientist, I'm the doctor here.  
Later I will have to ask for explanations

He said angrily he is worried. He didn't think he was worth so little that he was even forgotten.

KO ~ forgive me, but I'll take you to the bay for treatment. I am really angry, you could have been in a life-threatening situation without knowing it, maybe ... and if I hadn't run into a REAL doctor, you could have gone against serious problems.

Knok Out was serious, Optimus read it to him in the spark of his optics, so, prey to another pain, he bent to the will of the smaller robot, following him slowly.

,  
,  
,

Meanwhile Shokwave was becoming impatient, he could not understand why the Autobot frag had not yet been seen. Yet he had explicitly told him to get checked. The last thing he wanted was a broken Prime, an angry Megatron and his trust betrayed. He had received an order from the silver mech and did not want to disobey.

SkW ~ mmm. I'm a fool. It is useless to do these thoughts. After all, if Optimus was ill, he would have come here right away, and then, it doesn't seem to me exactly the type that returns to his word.

Shokwave was talking to himself, and he tried to keep his processor busy by continuing some research he had started some ago. But to his great annoyance, he just couldn't work in a logical and clean way. When yet another experiment failed miserably, he threw the test tube in his hand against a wall, without making a sound.

SkW ~ and alright, I just hope you don't play stupid and come to me if you're sick. The rest does not concern me ... and I also hope that Optimus does not give important information to the first mech he encounters on the street ..

That said, he was able to cool his processor and finally he could go on another project.  
.  
.  
.  
.ps (Soundwave I imagined it as the Prime, but in the bayverse style,)

Megatron was in the command zone of the ship, on the screens there were some peaks of energy, they indicated the position of three new deposits of energon. Together with Soundwave, just back from the last mission. Now they were organizing the troops for a new phase of mineral extraction.  
Soindwave at one point turned and looked at Megatron. Something was wrong with his boss. His movements were slower, although they were always precise and determined. His optics looked at the screen, but they didn't seem to see, evidently Megatron was worried about something.  
Suddenly Megatron turned to see that he was staring at him

MG ~ yes, I know what you think. Whether I have something in mind, who better than you can suspect, after all, you're the Decepticon optics and audio.

Having said that Soundwawe showed on his face screen the image of chained Optimus Prime, and later on the floor, scared near the bed with Megatron staring at him, it is to finish, an Optimus who was chatting with Knok Out.

MG ~ mmm. Would you like explanations? Well, shouldn't you already know everything?

Soundwawe nodded with a nod, but again showed the image of Optimus near the bed, frightened, delaying Megatron's voice * to know everything *

MG ~ well, apparently you want the first-hand information is not it?

Soundwawe nodded

MG ~ well, Optimus has now lost its memory, is confused and is not sure of anything. At first glance it appears that the powerful Shokwave drugs, combined with the torture and forced interface that I undertook on the first night, led to this result. But we cannot be sure of anything until Optimus submits to a complete diagnosis from our scientist. And for now, I'd prefer that no one know about our hypothetical relationship, mostly because if someone started to ask Optimus strange questions, they could trigger it, and we don't want a crazy Prime on the ship, am I right?

Soundwave nodded, he was about to turn his face back to work, when he suddenly moved back to Megatron. On the face screen, an Optimus now appeared who said he needed to know where Shokwave was, and Knok Out taking him to his medical bay.

Megatron began to heat up, it was not from Knok Out that he had to go, if Prime had done it, the doctor would have found signs of a strong interface in four and eighty-two. Especially because that medical robot had a long tongue, the secrets with him don't last long.  
With a low growl, Megatron turned to go to Knok Out. But before he could open the door to the corridor, Shokwave appeared about to enter.  
Megatron quickly composed himself in front of the scientist and found a check in his voice.

MG ~ mmm, tell me. There are news

Shokwave bowed low, he was quite irritated.

SkW ~ my lord, I went directly to the Prime's quarters to check on him, but he was missing. Do you know where it is? I still need to do in-depth diagnostics on its systems.

MG ~ yes, I know exactly where he is, that fool Knok Out is forcing him to go to his medical bay, which is why the Prime disobeyed at first sight. Come with me and let's go get our friend.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Optimus was really sick, the heat and the pain in his lower abdomen did not increase that increase. But he tried to do everything to stay calm and calm. Which worked quite well, but unfortunately for him, he had to deal with a doctor, and very soon Knok Out started to be alarmed. A strange perfume was beginning to inebriate the air, but it seemed strange that it came from Optimus.  
Fortunately they had arrived at the medical bay. As soon as they were inside Optimus sat down to the doctor's anchor without waiting for it to be requested. His structure was always hotter, but he could keep it under control, even his fans were still low. But if he continued like that he wouldn't be able to continue without showing it. Optimus was now venting irregularly, his face slightly flushed with a shade of blue. But, thanks to the primus, to an inexperienced eye, it could always seem the usual Prime, maybe a little tired, but nothing more.

Knok Out turned to tell the mech to sit down, but to his surprise, the Prime was already seated.

KO ~ oh, very good. Now I will induce you into a slight phase of stasis, so you will lose consciousness for a while. Don't worry about anything, you're in good hands.

Knok Out smiled at the young mech, hoping to calm him.

(Op Thought) [mmmmfh, what a strange evil, it never happened to me. I hope Knok Out understands what's wrong with me.]  
Knok Out approached Optimus and who attached two cables to his abdomen. As soon as he attacked two others closer to the lower abdomen, a light electric discharge started which caused the Prime to slightly arch, which succeeded in crushing a rattle in the throat. His panels were heating up more and more. And his peak was starting to hurt.  
Knok Out was slightly alarmed by Optimus's reaction. But before starting the check, he wanted to wait for it to fall into stasis. At least he could have observed without giving further stress to his patient.

KO ~ emm ... Optimus, relax and drop into stasis.

OP ~ mmmh. I don't know ... I'm not sure ... about ..

Suddenly in his mind a message of danger begins to resound, a really strong sensation that told him not to let his guard down, he could be in danger. So he began to get excited, and to fight against stasis. Unfortunately, however, the heat only increased and he was slowly losing control.

Op ~ la ... leave me ... I don't want ... I DON'T WANT !! LET ME GO!

Knok Out had promptly tied the Prime's servants and legs to the operating table. More than anything else to avoid that the patient in confusion could hurt himself or use one of his bluestones against him.

KO ~ I apologize. It's for your own good, please calm down. Please.

Optimus felt more and more terrified and confused. Its frame still perfectly reminded the chains that had tied it, and that this, could probably mean torture, danger. With a great effort he managed to tilt the chains to his legs slightly. But nothing more than that. Terror was increasingly making its way in his spark as the darkness began to embrace him.

OP ~ nooo ... NOOOOOOoooo ....

The moment Optimus finished complaining, Megatron entered the doctor's room by force, followed by Shokwave.  
The silver mech had heard Optimus moaning from the hallway, not to mention the strange familiar scent that lingered, the same as last night, just sooo louder. He immediately looked at Optimus, in time to see his vision go out and his vocal stop.  
He turned slowly towards Knok Out, producing an increasingly loud growl as his fiery optics settled on the doctor's body

MG ~ I could kindly know, WHY IS OPTIMUS PRIME URLING ON YOUR ANCHOR, DOCTOR?

KO ~ emm ... emm .. lord Megatron, here I am .... just trying to help..and given that AHHH

Knok Out was interrupted by the steel grip on its neck by the clawed servants of the destroying lord.

MG ~ please, continue.

The grip became harder and harder, which made the answer more difficult.

KO ~ here I am ... I ... I just tried to stick to your orders ...

With a light touch to his right arm, Knok Out started an audio message from Megatron.

"To all the crew, apparently our friend Optimus Prime has memory problems, for anyone who will meet him in the Nemesis, he will have to be kind and accommodating. And don't shoot. "

Megatron's optics tightened as he listened to his message and realized that his words could actually be misunderstood.

KO ~ and ... what's more .... while Optimus was with me he started ... to feel bad, and so I felt it right to take him to me .... forgive me if I didn't bring him to Shokwave  
Ooooof

Megatron dropped the red mech to the ground with a thud.

MG ~ okay. You have done your duty as a doctor. (Said flat). Well, then could you explain to us what's going on at the Prime? Why the first octave? And why is there this perfume?  
Time passed without an answer

Suddenly the mechs realized that they had been watching Optimus in silence for quite a while. Knok Out was the first to speak.

KO ~ bhe .... at first sight, I could almost say that Optimus is, in heat

SkW ~ you say? And since when did the Prime cycle? Or at least, I knew they could only have it when it was their decision, why does Optimus behave like this?

MG ~ mmm. Do a diagnostic

KO & SkW ~ Excuse me?

MG ~ what is it, don't feel like working together? Move and find answers. As soon as you have any news, refer to them.

Megatron went out without waiting for an answer, he didn't want to reveal to Knok Out how much the Prime's pain strangely mattered to him. The perfume of Optimus still inebriated the corridor, and many troops had spilled inside, confused.

MG ~ what are you doing here? AT WORK!

the bots dispersed back to their places at the speed of light. Now the silver mech had to think of something else, it was only a matter of time before the Autobots helped by the Nest, or there mech returned to the attack to locate Optimus. So he started back to the command berth. Fighting would have distracted him, at least for a while.


	4. A strange pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has an incomprehensible heat coming from its structure. Knok Out tries to figure out where the problem is

Megatron had just left the medical bay, and Shokwave didn't wait for a click to ask the smaller mech for explanations.

SkW ~ Forgive me, mech doctor, but can you know why you didn't send Optimus to me as soon as he asked you where I was? It didn't seem such a difficult request, wasn't it?

The scientist came closer and closer, until Knok Out found himself back to the wall.

KO ~ I apologize, but the answer I gave to Megatron is the same one I could give you again, he was sick and I felt that a doctor could help him more than a scientist.

SkW ~ mmm. Your statement is logical, but I have to ask you to stay in your place and follow orders. We understood each other? Doctor?

Knok Out nodded slightly lowering his optics angrily

KO ~ and that's fine, but let's not wait any longer, let's see what our friend has.

With a slight movement, Knok Out moved away from the wall, approaching the patient. The doctor took an instrument that could verify the internal temperature and the spark activity of a mech in a minimally invasive way.

KP ~ ooooo, here it is. Hmmm. Then, it would seem that it really is in a heat cycle. And I dare say even beautifully powerful. Mmm, could you raise your right arm slightly to Optimus?

Shokwave slowly approached the flaming mech, detached the retaining chain from the servant, and obeyed Knok Out, raising his arm.

KO ~ see? You are not very familiar with these methods, and it also seems normal to me, since you are a scientist.

SkW ~ yes, it is a just and logical statement. But don't push your hand too hard.

KO ~ yes, ok ok. The doctor said in a flat and unconvinced tone. ~ now I have to insert this receptor between the Optimus cables, between the neck and the arm, so that I can control the protoform below the armor plates.

The doctor approached a stick, which, as soon as it touched the warm bodywork of the Prime, opened up in a dozen small bright threads. At first glance, very similar to optical fibers. In a klik they all began to penetrate under Optimus's arm. the last of these creatures crept in. Optimus began to heat up even more. His optics still tightened by the form of induced stasis, but his physical form was shaken by small spasms, and from his vocal box they were coming out small moans, until they became real whining.

SkW ~ Knok Out, my dear doctor. Could you please explain the bizarre behavior your patient is having?

Knok Out widened his optics when he saw between one plate and the other of the bodywork, which when one of those control creatures brushed his protoform, they made him cry slightly.

KO ~ bhe, at this point it seems to me more than obvious.  
Shokwave turned to look with an irritated gaze at the red robot that was struggling with another tool.

KO ~ since you just don't get it I'll tell you. Optimus is now in a kind of heat wave. It is abnormal. His systems do not respond 100% as a normal Cybertronian should.

Knok Out started scanning Optimus parameters while continuing the explanation

KO ~ Optimus's gestation chamber is more than sealed. Strange thing for those who enter this state, say, particular. Energy levels are very low. Although his stomach is more than full. It has a gestation of stocks in slow energy. Mmm. I wonder if....

The doctor slightly turned the helmet of the Prime, opened a small door behind his neck, and jammed his finger. It was a practice for doctors, allowing them to understand the patient's condition more profoundly and non-verbally. In particular, if you have no conscience.

KO ~ mmmmhh ... mmmmhhh ... I don't know. To a first check. There seems to be something strange.

The red mech broke away from his patient. He started looking for something else. Meanwhile Shokwave had begun to slowly lay the arm of the Prime that he was still holding.

KO ~ ok, I have to check the systems, and we did.

With a little whistle he let the Prime creatures (which still moved slightly in their movement) leave the small creatures that landed in the palm of the robot, so as to allow him to look at the monitoring files they had recorded one by one.

KO ~ bhe, you will be pleased to know that physically she is well, beyond the low intake of energon in the systems.

Knok Out stood up immediately after viewing the information. Only afterwards did he attach to a monitoring screen the back of Optimus, through a thick cable, similar to those that are normally used for the psycho-cortical connection, he also gently opened Optimus's chest, and connected another cable. This was an operation that required a steady hand and tact, also because if Optimus had woken up now, with the spark open to everyone, he could have entered a strong state of panic. This is because showing the spark for a Cybertronian is like putting oneself naked in front of others. Knok Out being a doctor had witnessed so many robots that before showing him the spark for the cures they made so many and so many stories, so it was better to go ahead with the procedure calmly.  
As soon as the cable clung to the spark of the Prime, an electric discharge crackled, making him make a deep gasp. Almost immediately, various statistics and numbers appeared on the screens.

SkW ~ Knok Out, the temperature is getting too high, the frame is overheating. Why don't your cooling systems start?

Knok Out, without turning around, said in a flat tone, "I'm aware of it, it's always an effect of stasis, a lot of systems are of-line, now I have to understand what's wrong, it should not increase its temperature, even in heat ..... oooohh. "

SkW ~ found the problem?

KO ~ ooooh, yes yes. And I have no idea how Megatron can take it.

SkW ~ Optimus is shutting down?

KO ~ no no, quite the contrary. He said with a mischievous grin on his front plate, his optics flashed with amusement as he approached Optimus's helpless body  
~ it would seem, that, apparently, the fateful evening where Megatron "played" with Optimus, has not only obtained as a result a confused Prime without part of his memory, but has inadvertently activated part of its inhibitor in its processor , useful to Cybertronians to keep under control and block heat waves. But you already knew this, sorry, professional deformation. Coooomunque, here is explained his bizarre behavior. It was all normal, but to take care of this control problem too, it will take quite a while, between spare circuits and rejection of parts if they are not compatible, well, it's a long job. And I have to ask Megatron what he thinks of this situation. But I must warn him that it could be dangerous. A robot in heat on a war spaceship could create even more than a few messes for which I ..

Knok Out never finished the sentence, because it was abruptly interrupted by a loud growl coming from the Autobot.

KO ~ what are you doing?

SkW ~ sorry I didn't do it on purpose.

The one-eyed mech moved away from the Prime frame as fast as the light, raising its hands upwards. ~ I inadvertently touched him on the arm and reacted like this.

Now on the screen behind the two, some worrying figures appeared, the Optimus spark now sizzled irregularly, some vents were releasing small puffs of steam and condensation due to a structure that was too hot compared to the outside air, much lower .  
The temperature was still rising, but only in the area of the interface plates. Apparently, the problem was all there.

KO ~ ok, ok, yes, it wasn't your fault, but it's my fault that Optimus is now in this situation ...

SkW ~ what?

KO ~ bhe yes, now I am sure, first, when you and Megatron have entered, and you have heard Optimus shouting, it is because perhaps he felt vulnerable if he fell into stasis, and this thought will have occurred to him, because he has guessed that maybe there may be enemies close to him, it's a bit because he was feeling the heat that was starting to warm him up, so he didn't want to fall asleep.

SkW ~ ummm, yes. It seems logical to me. And now what do we do? Prime is burning, and I think we need to move.

KO ~ yes, you are right, but we have to move cautiously, the heat waves are often very powerful, and they could overpower Megatron if you are not careful, all because of this sweet and fresh scent that is emanating. Ehhhh this part of my job has always been fascinating. I could relieve his pain even here and now.

Knok Out touched all of Optimus's pectoral plate with one finger, with the spark still exposed.

OP ~ MMMMMPH .... MMMMM

KO ~ wooow if we're sensitive, and if I put my hand HERE?

With a flicker of mischief, he lightly touched the inside of the spark compartment, Optimus arched forward, opening his optics, which were still of-Line, and rather than launching a loud scream, Optimus let out only a muffled rattle . As soon as the red robot withdrew the servant from the compartment, Optimus fell back onto the mooring with a thud.

SkW ~ for the whole parkpark, what on earth do you have in mind?

KO ~ I checked. And yes. Does Optimus need to alleviate his instincts, so to speak?

SkW ~ are you sure?

KO ~ sincerely? No, I was convinced that by touching the spark I would have opened Prime's superheated panels, but apparently it has superior resistance. I should free him from stasis, but I have no idea how he can react. What do you think?

SkW ~ we could try to make him wake up, and based on how things develop ask for help or not.

Knok Out raised his servants upwards in surrender.

KO ~ agree, but be ready. It could also be dangerous.

That said, through the cables that were still attached to Optimus, he inserted a substance that neutralized the stasis. While it was working he removed the blocks to Optimus's limbs

SkW ~ why are you removing the blocks? Didn't you say it could be dangerous? He could become violent.

KO ~ I do it because I don't want him to feel threatened and trapped. A violent Optimus is fine because he wants an interface, but if he wants to kill me, it's different, don't you think?  
He looked up at the Viola mech as he took off the last block, with a forced smile.  
By now Optimus was free, without even the wires to wake him up, the red mech closed the spark compartment. Waiting for.

Suddenly a loud roar of engines rose from the robot red and blue flames, causing the other two mechs to jump.

OP ~ oooof, ooooof, mmmmmmm.

Optimus sat down with difficulty, slowly, his every cable creaked. The suspensions under his spinal column was sore. he placed his palms over his eyes, trying to find some lucidity, but without success. Everything he felt was bad, everywhere. A very strong heat that burned and burned. Its valve panels ached, but never so much as its peak, compressed and pressurized in the containment plate under its armor. He wanted to get rid of it all, but he didn't have time to process his thoughts that he heard a robot coughing near him, making him jump. He looked up. He wanted to talk but all he could do was create meaningless noises, dense with static, rumbles and gasps. His fans turned around trying in vain to relieve the heat. But now Optimus had focused on the two mechs, not his problem.

Knok Out realized that what he saw was not what he hoped, Optimus's optics were not those of a needy mech, but of someone ready to jump at your neck.

KO ~ eeeehm eeeehm. Optimus? Can I get closer? I could help you if you want ...

The doctor tried to get closer, but Optimus spun around and stood on all fours on the anchor. Growling wildly to the doctor.

KO ~ hey hey, stay calm, it's me, Knok Out. Come on, don't you remember? A little while ago I showed you some very nice cars and you told me you would like to wear their clothes.

For a brief moment, Optimus's lens flickered slightly, and its structure seemed to relax slightly. But another wave of perfumes from the big mech, made the two decepticons understand, that now a new pang was coming to Optimus's chassis.

The response from the great Autobot was not long in coming, it is a new nuance of Viola that began to shine in the optics. another loud growl began to come from Prime, guttural and deep, all united by the roar of its engine and the fans, which eventually only expanded the heady scent.

At the growl Knok Out jumped back in fright. Approaching Shokwave in a defensive position.

KO ~ damn, because it's so hard. I am a nursing doctor at Frag. After all these scents I wanted a nice fragment. I'm a doctor after all, it's my programming to help you.

Optimus merely whimpered. He was always in the same position of attack, but this meant that both his hands were on the ground, steady on the anchor to keep him in balance. And therefore, if he wanted to defend himself, he could not give vent to his increasingly difficult need to manage between his thighs.  
Small drops of lubricant were slowly coming out of the gaskets of the containment plates. I. His processor was telling him to alleviate his need, so as to lower the temperature, but his fear of mechs against him blocked him, he preferred to suffer and be ready to attack, rather than being seen in vulnerable positions, as in this case, during an overload.

SkW ~ emmm ... doctor, I would call Megatron at this point.

KO ~ mmm try to get close to you too, before disturbing Lord Megatron we have to try them all, otherwise I will detach the body screw for screw.  
A small shiver ran through the entire frame of the red robot.

Shokwawe approached Optimus without fear, he found it hard to believe that the sweet and gentle mech he had met had been linked a short time before to a kind of wild beast. Unfortunately, the heat can also lead to this, he thought sadly if and if.  
He stretched out a hand ignoring the gasps and threatening growls of the Prime, managing to caress an audio.

SkW ~ calm down, you're not like that, try to get back to you.

OP ~ mmmmmmmf, mmmmm ..... you .... you are not ..... my partner ...  
A new and deeper growl came from the depths of Optimus. But he didn't attack the scientist. He probably recognized it.

KO ~ mate? Do you mean Megatron? WoW can not believe it, even in this state can you keep this kind of control? And well, the Prime never really denies ...

OP ~ gggggrrrr .... GO OR BLOOD FRAGMENT VI  
Optimus cursed himself in the processor for saying something like that, but he no longer controlled his body. And if they didn't leave in a hurry, he was really afraid of killing them just to alleviate this nasty need he didn't understand. It had never happened to him, and now? Now he can't stop.

KO ~ ok ok ok, but you don't do anything silly ok, are we going to call your partner?

Optimus did not turn away from the doctor for a second. He really wanted to take it. Bad. Until he mentioned that mech.

KO ~ let's go get Megatron ok?

Optimus to the familiar sound of that name calmed down a bit. Its wider optics, it's a sound of purring light came from its frame ...

OP ~ ok ........

SkW ~ well, well, let's go up before you change your mind.

KO ~ ok, ok don't push ahhh.

Now the two mechs were out, locked the door behind them, hoping it could hold Optimus's out-of-control instincts long enough.  
KO ~ click * excuse me Lord Megatron, I have more than urgent news to communicate *

MG ~ click * hurry up Knok Out are on the ground in the middle of an Autobot ride. What's up?*

KO ~ * sir, you'd better come back right away, I checked the Optimus processors, and it seems that in addition to having memory damage, I also found one on the processor that controls the heat. For which Optimus is affected strange case of semi induced heat. Excuse me, I cannot be more precise, the fact is that if the Prime does not interfere it entered shortly with someone who can recognize it as its companion-company, we risk that to give vent to its warmth, it demolishes the ship *

MG ~ * oooh, heat you say? And why haven't you alleviated it while I'm here fighting? *

KO ~ * the problem is that, although I am able to help him, he does not let himself get close, he growls. And let's say this doesn't help that way. Having the semi-functional inhibitor can be very savage or gentle. My lord, he will not let anyone approach him, except from his companion or companion. He is now too confused to accept me or someone different. However...*

MG ~ * WHAT? *

KO ~ * apparently, you have been accepted, when I did your name he calmed down and put himself on hold. *

MG ~ * for primus, who would have ever said. I have Prime more under control now than ever. Excellent. I order a space bridge at Soundwave as soon as I can. A later, * click

KO ~ bhe, we hope that the Prime does nothing stupid during the wait.

SkW ~ it seems logical to me.


	5. hold off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is in need of attention, who will be the lucky one to give them to him?
> 
> Ps sorry for the mistakes, or the grammar

Optimus had just seen the doctor come out. The door closed with a small click, and a flash of awareness lit up in its CPU.

OP ~ mmmmrrrr, which ... what the heck ....  
He took his head in his hands, squeezing it tightly, finding himself in a fetal position on the mooring. His valve panel was getting hotter. Interface fluids were flowing out of the pelvic plate.  
Optimus felt increasingly confused, but his sense of honor as Prime blocked him. He did not want to consume his desire as if he were an animal in heat. He wanted to keep his dignity intact, though though, his psychic lucidity was going away again.

OP ~ that bad absurdity. Since when does my body have these reactions? AAARGGH.

Another twinge of heat hit him, his spark flickered. The helmet firmly held in your hands, almost as if it were a matter of life or death. The more time passed the more pain between his legs increased.  
Optimus jumped up. lubricants came down steadily from its interface plates. The CPU was sending error and failure messages, until a single request began to flash, insistently, to reach the overload shortly. This is because the temperature was proving a problem.  
OP ~ I, I have to get out of here 'I need air.  
Ignoring the pool of liquid that had now formed on the floor, he tried to give violent shoulders to the armored door. To no avail.  
The Nemesis was a spaceship with a solid structure. He would have struggled to force one of his income even if he had been healthy.  
With each movement the legs rubbed on the panels. Now it was never a matter of moments, Prime would open the hatches.

OP ~ (now his voice was never reducing to a snarl) I ... I ... I ... I NEED TO INTERFACE ... OOOOMh ...

He laughed twice at the door, but at the third it was almost as if he was hugging her. His hips scratched violently against the smooth, cool wall, his painful panels released steam whenever the surfaces made contact.

Optimus was unconsciously starting to feel pleasure, sporadic little moans came out of his voice box. Suddenly a final twinge was the decisive one, its panels opened in surrender, a large quantity of lubricants and fluids came out of the valve panel. His peak had been pressurized for so long and so violently that when he freed himself from the small space, the feeling of freedom almost made him overload on the spot.  
The fresh air that struck him treacherously induced him to arch his pleasure, puffing.  
He broke away violently from the dented door, (now too hot), slamming on the hard floor, which welcomed him. The pain of the fall merged with pleasure, every little sensation was leading him to an imminent overload, but without reaching the apex. Grunting with frustration, Optimus was now out of his usual control schemes, surrendering to need. He started to play with his valve, looking for the front node. It was perhaps one of its strangest parts to solicit, this because in the rare times in which he had sought "comfort" in an overload, he always tended to prefer its peak. But the heat had ignited too many fires, and he wanted to extinguish them all as quickly as possible.  
As soon as it reached the sensitive point, the engine started to turn as fast as I could, the roar echoed in the large room. the fans threw steam from its side vents. Its whole structure was shaking, but nothing more. The heat burned inside his lower abdomen, consuming it. It was evident that this alone was not enough.  
Slowly he put in the valve, first one finger, then two, and finally three. His dota were too short and thin to get you have more hidden knots. And this made him nervous. He tried to pump his peak a little with his other hand, but found that it was an idea at the moment to be discarded, because his servant needed him to stay in balance. Crouch as it was.  
Unfortunately, he was unable to think simply, * ok I support my back and I will have both hands for me * this because at that moment the only thought in his mind was liberation.

OP ~ AARRRGGGA ... it is not possible ...

the overload was nearby, but always unfulfilled. Optimus was out of his mind. With a roar of the engine, he got up from the pool of lubricant beneath him, and gave very strong blows to the dented door.

Klank..klank ....

The structure was about to give way when suddenly the door slid to the side finding itself in front of a slender purple robot. Soundwave ...  
.  
.  
The sentry spy robot had been contacted by Megatron, he could not leave the battlefield on earth, too many Autobots were still raging. So he asked him for special help, that of relieving Prime just enough to keep him calm and loaded until his arrival.  
Soundwave had previously obeyed orders similar to this, always carrying them out very well. Usually, however, he had to prepare the victim by masturbating him just enough to make him ready for Megatron. Nothing more. So the fact that the silver mech told him to keep it good was not a good sign. Nonetheless, he decided to blindly follow his boss's order. During the short journey along the Nemesis to reach the goal, he could not help wondering why Megatron cared so much. But after all, what did it matter? The important thing was that their boss knew what he was doing.  
Suddenly an intoxicating perfume struck its olfactory receptors, unconsciously followed the trail of pheromones finding themselves in front of the door of the medical bay. He opened it, and to his immense surprise he found Optimus panting. With a slightly trembling frame, the heat that released, truly inviting, not to mention the perfume, saturated inside the room remained still. Soundwave had just a moment of recovery on the situation. He quickly closed the door behind him, without ever detaching his visor from the Prime visibly ready to jump on him. Once he got the lock codes, he looked down. He had started to lose some lubricant from the valve panel. A Prime's hormones were actually stronger than any bot. Soundwave quickly looked up, blessing that no one had seen him in that state. Who knows when he started to lose liquid.  
Optimus continued to stare at the bot that had revealed itself in front of him. The unexpected visit had his relays lapped, he wanted to interface, but he didn't know if he could trust him to do so. He sniffed the air, and in the midst of klik he felt that even the dark bot in front of him was releasing high quantities of pheromones. This was enough to jump Optimus suddenly forward, with a guttural snarl he turned his back on the Viola mech, pushing him against a wall. Quickly he began to caress the fins of his companion's helmet, gently biting the neck cords. All he wanted was the mech valve underneath him, and free himself from the deep pain he was digging into his spark.

Soundwave had no intention of interfacing immediately. As much as the scent he was subjected to was one of the most exotic and powerful drugs he had ever witnessed, it had a more urgent mission. That of preparing the patient for his master.  
Soundwave was one of the very few privileged ones who were aware of Megatron's pleasure in torturing a victim with a waste tank more than his limit capacity. It was normal for the prisoner to drink raw raw food to be filtered by the body very quickly, because almost everything was made up of slag. Then the tank filled quickly. This time he had things to do with a Prime. And it is usually difficult to fill their tanks quickly, not to mention now that he was unable to process with a clear mind, with an out of control and boiling Prime who fumbled on his constantly stressed structure.  
Maybe there was a solution.  
Soundwave suddenly created a magnetic force field that abruptly detached Optimus from its chassis. Prime groaned in disappointment because of the lack of contact.  
The robot Viola showed energon cubes on his screen, and with an old audio recording he said  
SW ~ drink the energy in those tanks

Optimus did not understand, he wanted to fragment and not drink. He attempted to retaliate against Soundwave, but was again dismissed.

Soundwave played the recording at least three more times. Until Optimus asked with a gasp

OP ~ why ...?

Soundwave replied by pointing first to the cisterns placed on a medical shelf at the bottom of the room, and then to his valve still tightened, although already more than copiously lubricated. Resisting Optimus was an incredible effort even for him.  
Prime grunted in approval, though he wasn't convinced of the connection between the two.  
He had to fumble a little before he managed to open the right case containing the wrappers.  
Each where to contain at least 13 liters of energon to be purified. So at least 60% of that liquid was waste. There were four of them. Optimus took the first one with enthusiasm, swallowing it all without even paying attention to the raw taste. So also went the second and half of the third. Until then, he went fast, because the high temperatures and his damaged systems had almost dried up the energy in his veins, causing him a great thirst, which however was ignored due to the heat in his frame. He put down the half-emptied container, wiping his mouth. Once finished he headed back to his little prey.  
Before he could go any further, Soundwave pointed to the containers again. He wanted him to be charged for his tyrant, and every drop of liquid had been placed inside Optimus would not have been granted to him until the picture.  
The Prime grimaced. He was already feeling heavy. His main tank was still ready to receive liquid, if necessary, so, although unwillingly, he took up the container and finished it. the rest followed. Once finished, it had the main tank at 70%. So he was fine. And instead the waste tank was only 15% flat. A joke. Too bad that Optimus under the fumes of need, did not realize that nn was loaded with distilled energon, which usually contained only 6% of waste. But he had filled up with slag. So if the waste tank would have to fill in two cycles, now it would have been a matter of hours, perhaps.

When the last tank was emptied, Soundwave removed its barrier, a last message was given to Prime, that every system of release of liquid from the waste tank was put under its total control thanks to a password. Optimus had to accept, albeit reluctantly. a cable came out of the right hand of the red and blue bot, connecting to Soundwave's chest. The directive was given. He withdrew his arm and cable. Now they were ready.


	6. Saundwave make a great job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saundwave decides to create a perverse game for Megatron by loading Optimus with a lot of liquid. The omorashi is around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the bad grammar, if there are errors or you have ideas write me as well, I will be happy.  
Here is homoasci, and interface. If it is not part of your tastes, close and ignore everything ahaha

Optimus still hadn't perfectly stowed his cable, which was already gently biting the robot cables under him again. he crawled slowly up and down, his steel spike ticking with every move on Soundwave's closed valve. Making him irritated.

OP ~ in a persuasive voice, which barely leaked static energy and pain. ~ mmmmmf, why? Why are you still closed? ...., mmmmmmmrrr, open up and I promise you that I will be good. I don't want to hurt you .... but MAAAAA I HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO REMOVE THIS PAIN!

Under a new attack of heat, Optimus became violent and wild, the engine rumbled and its processor was burning with so dirty and particular desires and orders that made him frightened. that they were the knowledge again about all the shared knowledge of the Prime?  
.  
.  
.

Soundwave was really worrying, it never happened to him to be afraid of a prisoner like that, he was in his clutches, as helpless as a wreck in a landfill ready for recycling. If he had not paid attention and angered Optimus he would have found himself on the mooring of the medical bay! Although Prime did not intentionally want to harm him.  
Of course, he could very well have sent him away with the force field at any time, but if he had to interface because of a direct order, he could not, or rather, he did not want to disobey. And after all, if it had become too violent it would have led to serious consequences for both of them. so, he decided to try to drive Optimus where he wanted, without forcing him too much.  
.  
.  
.

The mech Viola replied to Optimus who was getting angry, hugging him around the neck, small gentle caresses were made to the audio fins of the larger robot, making him moan loudly.  
Suddenly the Prime opened its optics, two of Soundwave's small prehensile tentacles were stroking Prime's peak. Slowly, more and more energetically.  
Optimus had taken a light blue color on his cheeks, now, with each caress on the helmet, and with each touch to his member, they made him arch. if at first slightly, now almost uncontrollably. His fans were spinning as fast as I can. Her moans higher and higher.  
The overload was there, he felt it, it was pervading him from end to end. His optics dropped a second of-line, when finally his first overload came. First a small contraction, then it was a spectacle. A huge amount of vivid blue transfluids came out of the trembling peak of the largest mech, it seemed that the liquid never ran out. Much of it poured onto the bodywork of the two mechs, coloring them.

Soundwave was stunned for a moment. What the heck was going on? He should have overloaded him a little while waiting for Megatron, not emptied him ... he had never seen anyone overload so strongly in his entire existence.  
However, although hesitant, his valve now wanted the comfort of the prime, and thinking of Optimus well, he couldn't help but want to have fun for once, although perhaps he would have disobeyed the orders, but for once Megatron could forgive him.  
Optimus was still riding its heyday, when a third tentacle reached the valve, it penetrated so quickly into the humid cavity that Optimus could not help but feel pleasure.  
The Prime turned Soundwave up against the medical bed. The back of the Viola mech vibrated at the touch of the surface. Optimus opened Soundwave's legs.

OP ~ let me ..... let me fragment ....  
Soundwave made a small gesture of dissent, and began to twirl the tentacles in the sensitive part of the Prime. They both began to enjoy themselves again. Optimus because every smaller sensitive node was stressed, causing it to produce a large quantity of lubricant. Which did nothing but help Soundwave's tentacle.  
Meanwhile Soundwave was about to overload. That tentacle, like the rest of the rest, took the peak function if necessary. So it was like he was riding the great Optimus Prime.  
Logically Optimus quickly lost interest in the tight valve he was holding, at least momentarily, and started asking for more.

OP ~ mmmmmf. Go faster please. Oooohhhhh yes .....

The little robot was about to lose control.

OP ~ as, ... wait. Don't overload. I have an idea.

Optimus ducked, touched the plate that protected Soundwave's valve, which moved immediately. The liquids inside indicated that he was ready.

Op ~ I'm not selfish, overloaded with me ooooohhf ...

So saying the Prime lowered himself on Soundwave, two fingers in the valve and his tongue playing with the front knot.  
Upon contact Soundwave began to have a strong electrical charge, with each licking it was torture. He wanted the overload, but the Prime denied it. And there was no point hiding that this feeling of being controlled excited him, incredibly reminded him of Megatron.  
Suddenly Optimus' perspective narrowed.  
OP ~ Soundwave I'm going to .... AAAAAAARGHH!  
As Optimus overloaded himself a second time, Soundwave followed suit. Its valve contracted powerful and firm between the fingers of the Prime,  
When the two robots finished jumping, they slumped closer. You have their feet there was a lake of transfluids. All from Optimus. The Prime barely had time to watch Soundwave that a message appeared again in its CPU, 50% waste tank. Medium energon level. Decreasing temperature, need for interface, need to recharge.

Optimus heaved a sigh of relief, the pain was still slightly present, and the need for a relatively distant interface. It could fall into a refill. He would take care of the rest later.

Soundwave watched Optimus silently. As soon as he noticed that he fell asleep he got up, closed the valve and wiped off the blue liquid that now stained most of its structure. When he finished, his thoughts passed to the Prime in front of him. All that fluid that covered him .... indomitable instincts, anger and kindness. Since when could a Prime shrink like this ...?  
He was about to leave, when, however, he decided it was a disgrace to a mech like Optimus Prime, to leave him in that state. although he was an enemy, he was always an enemy of honor.  
He slowly cleaned up all traces of dirt from the red and blue structure. Whenever he moved to a new spot on the stained surface, he noticed that the Prime arched slightly. Even in his sleep Optimus could not be comfortable.  
Here, Optimus was now presentable for Megatron.  
Soundwave had opened the door when he remembered something important. Checking the Optimus waste tanks was distracted so much that he was almost about to ignore it. He returned and with a violet ray he scanned the whole structure. Prime was already 63% full. Great. This was working. Now he just had to tell Megatron the unlock code for Prime's liquids, and his mission was over.  
The Viola mech came out of the room, under his screen he had a mocking grin.

SnW ~ * my owner will be really happy with my work, and it has been a while since I had such a satisfying overload, maybe a Prime on board is not that bad *


	7. Tet a tet & despair

Megatron was still in the middle of the battle when a new message flashed.  
* Lord Megatron soundwave report. The Prime is now under control, at the moment he is resting, but it is logical to think that soon he can wake up with an immediate need for an overload or two and .. for his pleasure I have almost completely filled his waste tank. The unlock code is CHAINOMEGAOP74  
I await orders my sire *

MG ~ * excellent Soundwave, you did a great job, prepare a space bridge. The battle is now running out, and the Autobots are retreating. *

Soundwawe did not reply but simply opened a space bridge to the coordinates of its leader.  
.  
.  
.  
.

In a few seconds Megatron arrived aboard the spaceship. Soundwave was in the cockpit. That as soon as he saw Megatron began to produce a low hum, Megatron appreciated Soundwave also because he was able to understand it without words, it was evident that he was waiting only for a judgment from him.  
The closer he got to Soundwave, the more the mech buzzed.  
When he reached him, he put a hand on his shoulder

MG ~ Soundwave. Good job. Not only were you the only one who, of course I dare say, did not fail to meet my expectations, but you also took the initiative, but fair and well thought out. Bravo Soundwave, take the day off, and drink a cube from my large reserve. Let's celebrate tonight.  
Having said that she gave him a hug and a pat on the back

MG ~ continues like this and the two of us win the war, other than those unable to Knok Out and starscream

Soundwave was very happy indeed, so much that he turned over to continue his computer work

MG ~ hey, hey. I understand that you want to help the cause and be efficient. But now go. Get some rest. You will be exhausted, even if you don't want to show it, aren't you?  
Soundwave quickly pulled away from the keyboard to stare persistently at Megatron

MG ~ if you're wondering, I'm perfectly aware of how it can feel after an entire interface with a Prime. Especially with Optimus in this heat state. I won't hide from you that even I was very tried.

Soundwave lowered his helmet. He felt useless when he wasn't working, but he was actually very tired, although it was only late in the morning.

MG ~ and after all, if you're not rested then you can't work well, don't you think?

Soundwave nodded. The more the seconds passed, the more his systems slowed down, but he didn't want to leave it that way. Undeterred, he turned to the computer, but it was not in time to touch him that Megatron came between him and the screen.

MG ~ okay I understand, you know what? I am also a little tired from the battle, let's go and make a cube in you, do you want this?

Soundwave nodded.

MG ~ excellent, but then go to your quarters and rest, right?

Soundwave nodded again.

MG ~ well, come on.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile, Optimus was waking up slightly from reloading, an annoying sensation continued to hammer more and more insistently.  
Before he even started his optics, he read information on the screen that he would have preferred not to appear. * increasing energon waste levels *, * using secondary space *, * imminent use of the emergency tank *  
Optimus had a sharp pang in his tank, just seated, he felt ready to burst there on the spot. He made a quick diagnostic check, the main tank was three liters beyond its maximum capacity, but the secondary one, although it served as a refill of energy, in particular cases could contain waste liquids. But the feeling of fullness would not disappear anyway, he had to find a way to lighten himself.  
Optimus was sitting on the doctor's bed. He felt slow and heavy. He tried to straighten to stand up, but so, he lightly squeezed his bladder, causing it to contract.  
This pain joined that of its peak, which was slowly communicating that it wanted more than a release of fluids.  
Optimus thought ~ I don't want to lose energy here, but .... oooooof, with every movement I seem to move a sea ... I don't understand, why am I so full? Ooooooooof, ahhhh, I must .... I must free myself. But where? There is no bathroom ....  
Suddenly his body slipped from the bed, which after the previous interface, was still a bit slippery. It hit the floor violently. Bubbling with pleasure and need Optimus. The pain in the lower part, combined with that of the tank pulled to the maximum, launched a burst of pleasure to his body.  
Optimus thought ~ how ...... how come? Ooooof, no, I have to ease it right away. Too liquid.  
Optimus had given up. So you opened the interface area, to his amazement, he saw his peak that had become very hard. He cursed inside himself, he could not free himself in that state. So he tried to relax. Nothing. The release was still far off. His peak showed no sign of relaxing, and he was going crazy, he tried several times to relieve the pain by coming to an overload, but he did not succeed.  
To his amazement only the hands brought no results.  
OP ~ first, I didn't want to go that far ... ~  
Looking on the floor, next to him, there was a closed bottle. He didn't care what it could hold, but only if it was tough enough for what he had in mind to do.  
Fortunately for him, he only had to slightly extend his hand, reaching the object.  
He looked at him avidly. The length was not like that hoped for, but he would have been satisfied.  
He took one last deep breath, cursing himself for his lack of self-control, but now he couldn't go back.  
He spread his legs. Approached the end of the bottle, as soon as the cool surface was in contact with the boiling valve, it made Prime lose a moan of pleasure. A thin cloud of vapor rose almost immediately.  
Biting her lower dermis, Optimus slowly began to push the bottle into its intimate area. Whenever the foreign material hit a sensitive knot, they made it turn faster. The sensation of the bottle pressing on his bladder was indecipherable, pleasant, but also painful. With each movement the liquid persistently hit the walls, the weight of gravity only made things worse. Unfortunately, the bottle was too short to satisfy the Prime, which with disappointment, however, began to pull it in and out, finding a good rhythm.  
He felt close, but nothing more. His body was stuck in a constant state of pre-overload.  
OP ~ ooohhh, and come on ... mmmmfh, why? Does not work? Aarggg  
The peak twitched, but nothing more. A very thin trickle of liquid came out slowly.  
He tilted his pelvis forward, making him jump with pleasure when his tank turned the liquid over.  
Op ~ aaaaAAAAARG.  
he removed the bottle, and a large quantity of lubricant came out, joining the one already on the floor ...  
The overload was unattainable, its peak pressurized to the maximum and its need for unloading to the stars, all this panicked Optimus  
OP ~ what ... what the heck can I do? ....  
Some pangs started from his tank, it was really too much. And after all, he just wanted to get some rest, without too many pretensions. He thought of getting up and calling the doctor. He tried to get to his feet, leaning against the edge of the medical bed, but the twinges were such that his legs could not stand. Now weight was never a side factor. He fell forward on his hands, no, the move was to be discarded, and moreover his peak was unable to return. At the end of the day, at least he wouldn't be embarrassed about something he couldn't control.  
A meager consolation, that was for sure ... he collapsed on the ground, moving quickly from prone to supine. The sticky floor made him feel uncomfortable. What would anyone who entered think? That their Prime was just a crazy pervert, sick to the processor. But he couldn't move. The pain was slightly more bearable. Suddenly he felt a strange familiar tingling, his peak twitching, and a large splash of waste energon was fired violently. Optimus for a moment ended up online, the structure arched, trying to free itself as much as possible. But the flow stopped immediately.  
OP ~ but what the heck? For the primus ... AAAARGH!  
A new twinge. He bent into a fetal position no matter how badly  
Small tears were beginning to make their way ... a little time passed like this, with each twinge, a new wave of need, pain, anger. And tears. More and more...  
suddenly the door opened. At the sound of the hatches, his spark jumped. He did not know what to say to the one who could present himself, stuck in a pool of fluids, aching and crying. A large silhouette eclipsed the light from the LEDs in the room. He jumped when a great servant touched his shoulder ...  
~ hey, what do you have? ~.


End file.
